My Sunshine in the Rain
by InTheStarsNow
Summary: Tom sat on the corner of his bed, waiting for his mysterious new roomate to arrive. He hoped it wasnt that hair horned bastard from high school because he had heard rumors that he was looking for a place. The only thing he really knew about his new roommate was his name, Tord. he patiently waits to greet his housemate when he walks through the door.


Tom sat on the corner of his bed, waiting for his mysterious new roomate to arrive. He hoped it wasnt that hair horned bastard from high school because he had heard rumors that he was looking for a place. The only thing he really knew about his new roommate was his name, Tord. he patiently waits to greet his housemate when he walks through the door.

"Hm? Oh! You must be Tom! I'm Tord" Tord stuck his hand out for a handshake with a big smile on his face. Tom shakes his hand and asks, "...Aren't you the one who ripped my homework and shoved me into a locker?" Tord takes back his hand and nervously rubs the back of his neck awkwardly. "Ah, yea… sorry about that. I was an angry teenager, you must know how that is." "You could say that" tom replies with a mumble. Tom crosses his arm in annoyance and glares at Tord. "So…" Tord stutters and tries to change the subject, "...nice place you got. Which side of the room is for me?" Tom points to the opposite side of the room. The bed is neatly made, considering it is mostly stripped bare. The dresser and bedside table are bare. Duct tape ran across the middle of the room, dividing the living space in half. Tord glances at the bed and doesn't take much notice. He focuses on Tom's side of he room, covered in ska posters and bass photographs. His bed sheets were completely checkered and the small crack that revealed his clothing in his dresser, completely and utterly blue. Tord shakes his head and realizes he spaced out and walks toward the door, "I'm going to grab my things now." Tom sits on his bed and sighs. He grabs his shoes and starts to put them on. He yells after Tord saying, "Want me to help you?" Tord denies it and assures him it's no problem. He walks back inside with a small suitcase, the only luggage he had brought over from his hometown in Norway. Tom looks at the small amount of belongings in surprise, "Oh, well then…" he leans back on his bed and begins to read, not minding that he has one shoe on and the other hanging off his foot. Tord looked over and smirked. He knew he had some school work to attend to, so he began unpacking. After the not so tedious task of unpacking, he pulled out his phone and put his earbuds in. He clicked on a playlist and layed back on his bed, staring at the ceiling. The two of them lay there, thinking their separate thoughts, about their separate feelings, in their separate lives.

After a few hours, Tom sits back up and sets his book down. He looks at Tord, peacefully nodding his finger back and forth to the unusual beat of his unknown song. He looks out the window at the setting sun, and out of the blue asks, "Hey Tord? What do you want to be?" Tord turns his head and looks at him with confusion. "What do you mean by that?" he says as he removes his earbuds to hear properly. "I mean like, what are you studying in college? What are you going to to do with the rest of your life?" Tord huffed and looked out the window. In fact, he didn't know what he would do with the rest of his life. He responded with a flat out, "I'm not quite sure. I mean, I was thinking about business, psychology perhaps." Tom looked blankly at him and shrugged. Without looking up from his book he replied, "Follow your dreams, I guess." Tord sat up abruptly and looked out the window, tapping his foot to the beat of his song. He looked down at his feet and smirked, muttering a slight, "yeah…"

Later, Tom started fidgeting and put his book down. He put on the remaining shoe he failed to wear from earlier and opens the door. Tord is confused and looks up from his busy work and asks, "You heading somewhere?" Tom replied with a monotone, "The bathroom." Tord knew well there was a bathroom in the dorms, but he understood he might not feel comfortable with Tord yet, and just needed privacy, so he didn't question it. Tom rubbed hi eyes and left.

A few minutes later, Tom quickly opens the door and slams it, grabbing the attention of his fellow roommate. Tom starts breathing heavily and stands at the door, leaning against it like he was trying to barricade it. Tord looks up and sympathetically asks, "Are you good Tom?" Tom doesn't respond at first. He just looks down at his feet and whispers to himself.

_Ngh… Fuck… He almost got me…_

After a few seconds of spacing out he looked up with a haggard look on his face.. "Oh… uh… yea i'm fine" Tord suspiciously raises an eyebrow and shakes it off, going back to his homework. Tom flops onto the bed and groans. Tord looks over in a state of sheer and utter confusion. Tom realizes the bewilderment on his face and responds, "Don't mind my loud snoring" hugging the checkered pillow closer into his chest. "Okay…" Tord looks back at his homework, his brows furrowed with worry and concern. Tom stares at the wall blankly, and slowly but surely, falls into a deep sleep.

**AN:**

_Hey broskis i'm new here, and I just started reading some of the amazing stories and fanfictions that are on this sight, and I was amazed! I decided maybe i could do some stories, since I had been recently been doing many interesting and compelling roleplays. Shout out to my favorite writer, _Lunahras_, for the amazing WTPresent fanfiction that I love and definitely hope to see more of her writing in the future._

_Also i'm an Eddsworld addict if you couldn't tell sorry ack. Also heads up for the next few chapters, if you are not comfortable with violence, alcoholism, or the gays, please do not read any more of this story, because that is pretty much ALL THIS IS I'M SORRY._

_Peace out,_

_InTheStarsNow_


End file.
